Kiev de Rus
by KAYAKO666
Summary: El día trágico cuando Rusia pierde a su madre su vida cambia totalmente, un nuevo personaje llega su vida: Mongolia


**._. bueno, es una idea que me surgió después de jugar con mongolia en el foro .com, espero les guste.**

Aclaraciones:  
-Rus de kiev es el Estado Ruso antiguo, fue el primer Estado eslavo oriental, dirigido desde la ciudad de Kiev, ciudad capital de la actual Ucrania, desde aproximadamente 880 hasta mediados del siglo XII. Por lo que en este malviaje mental diré que es la madre de Rusia.

**-La invasión mongola de Rusia comenzó en el medieval Rus de Kiev por un ejército de mongoles nómadas bajo el mando de Subotai, que en la Batalla del río Kalka en 1223 se enfrentó a las fuerzas de varios príncipes de Kiev. Quince años después, Batu Kan llevó a cabo una invasión a gran escala entre los años 1237 y 1240. La ocupación precipitó la fragmentación del principado e influyó en el desarrollo de la posterior historia rusa, incluyendo el alzamiento del Principado de Moscú**  
**  
-Khüükhed significa niño en mongol y bi çsamb khairtai es "te amo". A saber como se escriben realmente, pues la mongolia actual usa el alfabero cirilico.**

**-Y como siempre, este fic se escribe con fines de entretenimiento sin buscar ofender a nadie**

**Rus de Kiev**

Sin vacilar ni un momento cortó cu cabeza, recreandose con el color rojo de la sangre emanando de cuerpo; la cabeza se había desprendido del cuerpo hasta rodar por el piso de piedra hasta la puerta, él sonreía con su obra, era perfecta, la más perfecta de todas.

Afuera el paisaje cubierto de nieve parecia detenido en el tiempo, el silencio era sepulcral; parecía que la tierra misma se hubiera enterado de tan trágico suceso.

Mongolia puso en alto su espada, parte de su cara se reflejaba en el acero ensangrentado; parecía tan joven y viejo a la vez. Guardó la espalda en su funda y volvió a mirar a Kiev, había sido una digna rival, peleando hasta el último instante con la furia que no había visto ni en sus mejores hombres.

"Podría haberme enamorado de ella", pensó acercandose a su cuerpo y dandole pequeñas pataditas hasta voltearle. Una armadura cubria el cuerpo, aunque debajo de este los rastros de un vestido eran evidentes. Le rodeó y fue por la cabeza, tomandola como si fuera una pieza delicada de porcelana la alzó hasta su cara.

Le pareció bella y no dudó en besar aquellos labios muertos; a sus pies comenzó a formarse un charco de sangre y sin darle importancia siguió viendo la cabeza hasta un chillido ahogado llegó desde la puerta. Arrojó la cabeza; ya no era algo delicado y bello que admirar, ahora era un simple cuerpo que no le servía para nada.

Su interés estaba clavado en el pequeño niño que le veía aterrorizado. "Mama", decía el niñito completamente petrificado ante tal escenario. El corazón de Mongolia dio un vuelco que sólo las mejores batallas lograban crear. La piel blanca, el cabello rubio y los ojos violetas del niño le habían capturado de inmediato, aunque era el gesto de terror el cual le había robado el corazón.

"Tan inocente", apenas susurró en su propia lengua antes de ir con él; el pequeño no se movió ni un ápice. Cuando los brazos de mongolia le rodearon su cuerpo tembló anticipando su propia muerte, pero nunca llegó, sólo unos labios con sabor a hierro tomaron los suyos apoderandose rápidamente de su boca violentamente.

Odio y terror, eso sentía Iván y luego todo se transformó en asco, el cuerpo de su madre yacía frente a él mientras aquel hombre le besaba pese a la resistencia que pusiera.

Mongolia era un conquistador, ahora sabía que la muerte de Kiev no era suficiente para demostrar sus victoria, tenía que poseer a aquel pequeño y todas esas tierras sería suyas. Estaba seguro que el pequeño le amaría tal y como él comenzaba a amarle.

-Khüükhed...-y lo hizo, aun lado del cuerpo de Kiev, se deshizo de las ropas de Iván y le tomó, desgarrando su interior una y otra vez hasta que creyó su victoria asegurada- bi çsamb khairtai...

Iván lloró como nunca en su vida, ya no sólo sufría por su madre, sino por él y sus hermanas, se preguntaba que destino incierto les esperaba; y aun así su joven mente no era capaz de imaginar todo lo que tendría que pasar ni en lo que terminaría convirtiendose al final.

Mongolia le dejó dedicandole una sonrisa amable que Iván no compartió. Una vez más se permitió tomar la cabeza de Kiev.

-Cuidaré de él bien- dijo como promesa y después salió de la habitación, lanzando la cabeza hasta donde yacía Iváns este la abrazó con fuerza. Aquel día Kiev recibió dos promesas pues el niño prometió a su madre acabar con ese hombre.


End file.
